Toxic Valentine
by Dravvin Rayne
Summary: His heart beats red wine; Clay's toxic valentine


**Happy Valentine's Day everyone - Get your heart broken. - Dravvin**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: Clay MillerTom Hanniger**

**Rate: NC-17**

**Summary: His heart beats red wine, Clay's toxic valentine.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Toxic Valentine<span>**

The sun was setting, making it almost the end of Valentine's Day. With the sky being streams of blended pinks, purples, and oranges, the sun's light began to dim to an almost night glow. Like it was the sun's way of saying goodnight.

Tom hated Valentine's Day. It brought too much of his past he tried to forget. But, he was ignoring his hatred for it on this one occasion. A red heart-shaped box nest under the man's pit as he walked to Thunderbird Hotel. Sighing, he looked at the piece of scrap paper in his firm hand and read the messy scribble of writing.

The man soon found the right room, room 4 - honeymoon suite.

He knocked nervously on the wooden door and waited for an answer. It came a few moments after rattling his knuckles against the wooden door. The person behind was a handsome tanned man with brown shaggy and long hair that looked unkempt. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue with hidden green blended into the irises to produce a shade of ocean tides. The man smiled in a breathtaking bright white dimpled smile, which set Tom's heart to somersaults.

"You came," he said in a honey silk voice. Tom swallowed; "I said I would..." he spoke in a nervous husky tone that was thick with a layer of velvet. The man smiled and offered a hand to Tom, "Well...come on in." Nodding, he took the offered hand and let the man lead him inside where the door closed. It was hell for him to be here. He didn't like Harmony, Pennsylvania. Especially since his last visit a few years back.

"I know its hard being in Harmony, but it _is _the cutest little town."

"It's alright...as long as no one knows I'm here." He took a freaking cab to this hotel for crying out loud with his hood up and head down. "No one will, I promise."

"Better not."

"You took your medicine, yeah?" Tom nodded his head as he looked around the heart coated room. "They take hearts to the extreme, don't they?" The man shrugged his broad shoulders, "It is called the honeymoon suite, Tom."

The man turned around and faced the other, "I'm aware, but you couldn't have picked a normal room, Clay?" He smirked playfully and placed the heart-shaped box on the nightstand table. "Had to be a little romantic, huh?"

Clay blushed a light shade of pastel pink as he chuckled nervously. Sending a hand through his tousled hair, he walked over to Tom and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling his backside into his chest as he whispered in Tom's ear, "Valentine's Day is the holiday of romance and love."

"Mhm...And it's cheesy, no doubt."

"Aw, c'mon...there's plus sides. You get me this Valentine's day instead of slaughtering people."

Tom chuckled and looked up to lock eyes with Clay with a mischievous grin plastered across his lips. "Adorable, I have a valentine this year." Clay grinned, "And I have a toxic valentine this year."

"Toxic valentine? I like it."

"Definitely you, isn't it?"

"Best you'll get."

As he pulled away from Clay's heated body, Tom turned around and grinned even more darkly. His hands roaming up Clay's shirt. "Now, I didn't come out of hiding for nothing, Clay Miller." The man shivered slightly under Tom's hands. "Sue me for wanting my boyfriend on Valentine's Day."

"It's not a capital offense to have your lover on Valentine's Day. It _is_, however, if he's known as the Valentine's Day killer."

Clay rolled his eyes, but smirked as he leaned into Tom's hands, wrapping his arms around his waist. "You can pickaxe me anytime." Tom growled, "Don't promise me that...I may take you up on it."

Before Clay could say more, Tom's soft full lips crushed against his own. He soon felt a sting of slicing on his chest, and realized it was Tom's nails digging into his flesh. Wincing, he hissed slightly through his teeth when Tom pulled his lips barely from Clay's. "Get in bed," the man ordered in urgency. Clay obeyed and got on the bed, lying down on his back as Tom got on top of him, lifting Clay's shirt up and over his head. He risked a look and glanced down to see eight streams of blood roaming freely down his apricot flesh tone.

Tom's tongue soon lapped the bloodied streams, producing Clay to hiss from the stings. "Someone's kinky..." Clay gasped out, but Tom was working the belt lose of the man's jeans. "You wanted me..." he growled and bit Clay's navel. Unbuttoning and unzipping the denim, he pulled the pant legs down, which in reaction took part of Clay's underwear with it. Leaving the waistline mildly askew, Tom jerked them off and crawled over to hover over Clay's body. Pressing his denim against the bare organ, the man grind harshly but slowly on it. Clay's breathing accelerated.

Tom's mouth went to Clay's neck, producing love bites along the side while the man was left helpless and moaned. Arching his neck, he whimpered slightly and reached down to undo Tom's jeans, to which he gladly stepped out of them. As Tom got out of his underwear, he lowered down to Clay's cock and darted his tongue out, stroking the tip. "Tease..." Clay gasped out and bucked his hips slightly. He reached a hand to Tom's hair and clutched the strands in a firm hold.

"Shut up," Tom spoke in a harsh voice before putting his organ into his mouth, bobbing his head fast as his tongue whipped repeatedly against the slit. Clay breathed out as he lightly thrust his hips up. "Tom...Tom...oh shit...don't fucking stop." He smirked and pulled off Clay's length, grazing his teeth along the throbbing organ until he reached the tip and sucked it gingerly. Clay whimpered.

Tom pulled off completely and shrugged his jacket off, throwing it aside. He then unzipped his hoody and pulled it off and then yanked his shirt off, throwing the clothing articles off the side of the bed. Clay groaned as he caught sight of Tom's stiffened length. It made him panic on how badly this would hurt, but he wanted this.

Positioning himself, he pushed inside Clay's tight hole, which was quick to tighten around it. Clay screamed slightly at the pain as he tensed up, clutching the sheets in shaking fists. "God you're fucking tight," Tom growled as he continued to inch more inside until he felt his head penetrate the bundling nerves residing inside. "Oh shit..." Clay groaned and arched up.

With a smirk, Tom grabbed Clay's wrists and pinned them above his head as Tom began thrusting hard inside. The room soon echoed in cries of pleasure and pain. Clay closed his eyes tightly as he wrapped his legs around Tom's waist, pushing him more into him. Tom kept up his thrusts, panting hard. "Tom...Tom...TOM! Holy shit! Don't fucking st-op!" Smirking at Clay's reactions, Tom lowered down and crushed his lips to his, forcing his tongue inside Clay's lips like a serpent's strike. Clay moaned and breathed heavily, but Tom continued on, tonguing and dancing with Clay's tongue in a perfect number.

As he pulled away from Clay's wanting mouth, a thread of spit still connected them together. Tom took a moment's breather before going back to Clay's hot mouth. Clay tried getting out of Tom's binds, but remained unsuccessful.

Feeling his climax coming, Tom pulled his mouth barely away before moaning loud as he shot and filled Clay full of sweetness. Clay jerked and hit his own peak, shooting upright and coating Tom's stomach and his own.

Time seemed to freeze then. The two men left panting hard, but not moving from their positions as they looked into each others eyes. The glazing of lust coating their irises was soon dimming until finally Tom lied on Clay's sweaty body, hearing his heart beat pound in rhythm to his own. That made him smile, made him realize and remember why he could never kill Clay, why Clay was so different than the rest. Their hearts were one.

"So, what's in that box? A heart?" Clay finally said as his attention went to the box on the nightstand. Tom chuckled and lifted up, reaching over to get the red cardboard and placing it on Clay's chest. He peeled the top off and it was just an assortment of chocolates. "Not this time...happy Valentine's day, Clay." Clay smiled and pecked Tom's lips, "Happy Valentine's day, Tom."

**-Fin-**


End file.
